Broken Piece
by Izzu
Summary: Kill Me Heal Me. Spoilers for ep. 20. She finally understood how much Mr. Cha Dohyun had been hurt from the past.


Broken Piece

By Izzu

o

o

"Mr. Cha, what are you doing...?

"Mr. Cha Dohyun?"

"Who..."

To be honest, she never expected to be able to meet Nana personally. Considering... of all the personality, Nana was the most elusive. As well as the youngest.

But somehow... after finding out the origin of Nana's creation; a part of her wondered if the reason Mr. Cha ended up calling himself Dohyun, was not just because he has forgotten his own name. It's because of Nana.

Also since Mr. Cha had wished to be the one taking the abuse instead. And wanting so much for her to be saved instead, so much... to take in her memories as his own.

That must have happened when his heart was shattered and him not being able to accept that he was the one saved. Instead of her, who Mr. Cha always thought had died. And then, since that moment... Segi and Nana—the initial personalities that was created—must have slept. Before being reawakened for so long. Yet, unlike Segi... Nana remained as a 7-year-old girl.

She had wondered how she would react herself, when finally having the chance to meet Nana.

"Could it be, you're... Nana?"

Mr. Cha shook his head, in a manner not like his usual self. Or how Segi, Perry... Yona or Yoseob had behaved. It's really the behaviour of a very shy, little girl... trapped inside of Mr. Cha's mind. Not Mr. Cha Dohyun, but the young Cha Dohyun. It was slightly odd to see the mirror of her old self through Mr. Cha.

The little 'girl' lifted one of the teddy bear's arm up.

"This guy's Nana. My name is..."

Rijin smiled weakly. "I know. Cha Dohyun... isn't it?"

Mr. Cha nodded slowly before hiding his face behind the giant teddy bear...

xxx

'Nana' yawned as _she_ started to become sleepy. Rijin crept closer to _her_ side as she gently caressed Nana's hair.

"Are you getting tired? Here, lie down and sleep. Sis will stay here to keep you company."

"Will you really call Mr. X to come get me?" Nana asked again. Rijin nodded.

"Yes, I will. I'll also tell Mr. Cha that he doesn't need to be afraid any longer. Like sis told you just now, I'll tell him that he no longer have to be in pain... and that I'll always be by his side. You like that, right?"

Nana smiled again.

"Then... Mr. Cha too, can be happy like me? He will no longer be lonely?"

It was all that she could do... to not cry so much in front of Nana. Yet it was so hard, considering it was also Mr. Cha in front of her. That this was a side of his vulnerability that he wouldn't have been able to express normally. Not as himself, as Segi... or any other of his alter egos. That part of Mr. Cha who was still a scared little boy that manifested itself in the image of her younger self.

"Yes, he will," she said as she watched Nana slowly letting herself fall asleep.

Tears fell as she thought of how this would be the last and only time she would see Nana appearing. It saddened her, as much as parting with Perry, Yoseob and Yona made her sad. Eventhough all of them were still part of Mr. Cha, thus... she would still be able to see them again, wouldn't she? In a way...

Moreso, for the personalities to agree to merge with the main personality of Mr. Cha... that should be a good thing, right? Yet...

Oh Rijin continued watching Cha Dohyun sleep.

She didn't expect to learn that Mr. X would be based on her own father. She never would have guessed it from Yona's hint, that Mr. X would leave when she was happy. But suppose, everything fitted.

If her real father had truly been watching over her, knowing that she'd finally be able to live happily would have made him feel at peace. And by becoming her father, of course Mr. X would then be able to help Nana to merge with the main personality. Therefore, fulfilling his role as the Inner Self Helper. Rijin sighed.

Mr. Cha never did learn about the name of her real father. No wonder Mr. X called himself Mr. X.

_"When the patient himself gains a strong will for amalgamation treatment, he makes a super-egoistic existence to help him."_

Rijin recalled the words of her mentor as she watched Mr. Cha sleep.

"So you created a new persona in the form of my dad... to save me from that basement? Mr. Cha, is that... something that you've always wished to happen for my sake? That somehow... my father from heaven, would come to save me?" she asked softly, before noticing the man jerking himself awake.

Mr. Cha started looking around, puzzled... and noticing the big teddy bear by his side. He got up after noticing her presence, on the other side of the bed.

"Did Nana... came?"

She felt her heartstrings being pulled again as Oh Rijin embraced the man without a word. This man... who had been hurt so much because of her.


End file.
